


White Wings

by Poecilotheria



Series: The Moon and the Star [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gijinka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Kirby sprouts a few new additions as he grows older.  Meta Knight helps as best he can, but something feels wrong to him.





	White Wings

                It had started with the wings.

                Meta had long known that Kirby would eventually sprout them.  They were the same species, after all.  They were feathery, unlike Meta’s bat-like ones, and an appealing off-white color.  The wings looked absolutely angelic in appearance, which suited Kirby well.  The two were already engaging in frequent flying lessons, and while it was apparent that Kirby would be nowhere near as swift as Meta, they enjoyed themselves immensely as they soared through the clouds, comfortable in their wind-imposed silence.

                Then the horns.  It wasn’t common for their species, but it wasn’t rare either.  Meta had been certain to assure Kirby of this when he had first come running to him about the two painful lumps growing on his head.  At least, that was what he’d gleaned from the ancient tomes he’d read, not exactly having met many of his own species.  He’d helped with the discomfort the best he knew how, all while idly wondering what they would look like once they broke through the skin.

                It was a perfect spring day when Kirby ran up to Meta, excitedly clutching a piece of paper.  He had hit his growth spurt as he reached his teens, now easily several inches taller than Meta.  Though being taller than the diminutive man wasn’t exactly uncommon.

                “Check it out!  I was hanging out with Adeleine and she drew what I want my armor to look like!” Kirby chirped, wings fluttering adorably.  Meta took the offered paper, and suddenly ice clogged his veins.  It took every ounce of restraint he had to prevent his hands from trembling.

                “It looks very impressive, Kirby” he choked, averting his eyes from the rough sketch of Galacta Knight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually believe in this headcanon but it's grade A angst fodder.


End file.
